


A brother's birthday

by FireEmblemFanGirl



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEmblemFanGirl/pseuds/FireEmblemFanGirl
Summary: I made this for my brother's eighteenth birthday. Happy birthday bro i love you so much!





	A brother's birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [castleofwarriors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/castleofwarriors/gifts).



Xander walked over to Corrin’s tree house, he found his brothers and sisters had already gathered there. The dragon prince smiled. “Great now that everyone is here, Jacob, would you please explain what it is you found on patrol?” “Certain Milord.” Jacob replied. “It seems that a portal from what may be an outrealm has opened.” “Did anything pass through it?” questioned Xander. “Two teenagers Lord Xander.” “Call them here please Jacob.” Corrin turned to address his retainer. “Very well Milord.”

***A few minutes later***

Jacob returned with two people, a young girl with long hair, her roots brown, the rest of her hair blond with streaks of purple through it, and a taller teen with short black hair. “Who are you?” Xander asked as he stepped towards the two teens. The younger of the two spoke first “I’m Shira!” She said with energy similar to Elise who moved to hug her and exclaim “Yay a new friend!” He turned to the elder of the two after giving Shira a warm smile. “and you are?” “I’m Ari, her older brother.” Xander shook Ari’s hand. “I welcome you both, as long as you are no threat to Nohr that is.” Shira gave him a confused look. “How could two teenagers be a threat to a whole country? I mean in our world teenagers are still children.” Corrin grinned. “Then welcome! I love making new friends!”

***Later***

Shira and Elise were walking together, just enjoying nature when Shira turned to the other girl. “Elise do you like planning parties?” “YEAH! Why?” Elise said happily. “It’s Ari’s birthday today!” Shira replied with a huge grin. “He’s turning eighteen.” Elise grinned and practically dragged the other to plan a party with her siblings for Ari. She was excited to plan a party for him. She knew that he had grown close to Leo, Corrin, and Xander through talking about books and politics from their two different worlds. She found Xander training, Ari was nowhere in sight so Elise figured he was with Leo, Corrin or both. “Xander!!” She called out to the eldest of her brothers. He turned. “Yes?” “It’s Ari’s birthday today!!” She told him with excitement in her eyes. “Let’s plan a party for him!” Xander was quiet for a few minutes before responding “It would be enjoyable and I’m certain that it would allow us to relax before our next battle as well as celebrating our new friend’s birthday.” “Yay!” Elise cheered. Xander chuckled at his youngest sister’s energy before turning to Shira. “How old is he turning?” “Eighteen! That means that in our world he is an adult.” Xander smiled at the young teen “While then, let us go find Leo and Corrin and we will plan something.” Both girls grinned and thanked him before running off to plan the surprise party. Xander smiled to himself before following them to find his brothers. They found them in the library with Ari. Shira dragged Ari off, telling him she needed help reaching a book and wanted her big brother’s help, Elise right behind her friend to continue the distraction if need be. Xander turned to Leo and Corrin. “Apparently it is Ari’s birthday today, those two want to throw him a party.” Leo looked up from his book. “So that’s why they dragged Ari away. The party is a surprise.” Corrin stood up. “Then what are we waiting for? Let’s get planning!”

The three left the library and soon after Elise and Shira came out. Shira had a cookbook under her arm. “I want to see if there’s any good recipes for chocolate cake.” She explained. “not to mention frosting.” Xander smiled. “I’m sure Peri would be happy to assist you in the kitchen.” He looked to the side and saw Peri and called her over. “Yes, Lord Xander? Do you need Peri to stab anyone? Hehehe!” Peri said in her usual childish tone. “No, there is no need for you to stab anyone today. Could you please help Shira make a cake? We are holding a party tonight.” “You got it Lord Xander! ‘c’mon Shira! I’ll show you where the kitchen is, and then we can start baking!” Peri and Shira went off to the mess hall to begin with the baking of the cake while Corrin gathered up anyone who was able and willing to help set up the mess hall to begin decorating. Leaving Ari very confused as to where on earth everyone could be. No matter, it meant he could read in silence.

Corrin was worried that Ari would walk in and ruin the surprise so he asked Shira what she thought they should do. “Odin is a dramatic dork, right? He’ll get along well with my brother, he could prove a useful distraction.” Corrin snickered and nodded. “Hey Odin!” “Ah my draconic ally what is it that you require?” “Go distract Ari. We don’t want him to find out about this party. This is a very important mission.” Odin beamed. “Very well Milord! He shall not discover your plans of celebration!” Odin declared as he ran off. “…. Well that’s that.” Shira said with a shrug. “Ah my companion of an unknown outrealm!” Ari looked up from his book at the voice of another. “Hello Odin.” “My fine companion, I ask that we strengthen the bonds that tie us together in order to-” “What?” Ari cut Odin off with a confused look on his face. “I was hoping we could become closer friends.” Odin clarified. Ari smiled. “I would like that. In fact, there are some things in our world that I feel you would enjoy. It’s called anime.” “Then let us be off on an adventure to find this anime you speak so highly of!!”

***That Night***

“and that is how I Odin Dark completed the daunting task assigned to me by Milord Leo! Do you have any stories of greatness that a chosen one such as yourself has completed?” Ari thought for a bit before responding. “I’m not sure, there isn’t anything like magic in our world so never got the opportunity.” Odin turned to him shocked. “But Shira says you’re an amazing older brother! Surly that is a great task that would be done on a daily basis!” Ari looked up and they had arrived at the mess hall. “Let’s go in now Odin. It’s dinner.” Odin grinned as he opened the door. It was pitch black inside. “Why I it so dark in here?” Ari looked around before turning to where Odin had been a minute ago. “Odin?” Ari sighed before looking around to see if there was a way to turn on the lights. Suddenly the lights came on and Shira jumped out from behind a table and yelled out. “SURPRISE!! Happy Birthday Ari!!” Everyone else came out from the kitchen with the cake and wonderful meal. Ari turned to his younger sister. “Did you plan this?” “Yup!” the girl replied with a grin. “Eighteen is a very important age y’know. Once we find a way back to Canada you’ll be allowed to drink. I don’t know what the law on that is here in Nohr but to our way of living you’re an adult now so I wanted to do something special for you!” Ari hugged her. “Thanks Shira. You’re the best little sister ever.” “You’ve told me that before bro.” Shira smiled while returning the hug.

Also: Happy 18 Ari! I wrote this as a birthday gift to you!


End file.
